Icy Love
by rezdesignDA
Summary: At first I wanted to write a rpnau but it turned out diffrent and so this Story came up. This Story is rated M for some NSFW. Jack and Hiccup are Students on different Colleges but what started as a one night stand becomes something more precious. The only Problem is that the older Teenager holds secrets. Can Jack help him to get over them? (Story is better then Summary, promise!)
1. Chapter 1

Jack was usually not the type of boy for such things but he was anyway in a cabin on the toilet, getting harshly kissed by this boy he hardly knew. The bad thing was that Jack really liked it. It wasn't his first time though but how could he like getting kissed and touched by a stranger? It was strange but on the same time so good.

Jack was already too deep in this mess to say no but even when he wasn't he wouldn't say no to this. This boy did a great job to him. Jack was literary moaning his heart out. "Ngh." Jack buried his nails deeper into the shirt of the other boy. The older Boy just grinned. "I like your voice." He breathed into Jacks ear and thrust even harder which made Jack screaming out. "Just like that." The boy smiled even wider. "You're mean." Jack pouted. The boy chuckled and involved Jack into a steamy kiss.

The thrusts were now faster and stronger which made Jack seeing stars. He was very close and it seemed like the other was too. Jack buried his face in the other boy's neck moaning faster and louder. The older one felt that he was close too. He would end this now. The younger male felt awful tight and warm once he started twitching and winced. The older one couldn't hold back any longer and released his pleasure just to get overwhelmed with a feeling of complete satisfaction.

Jack somehow was really glad when the other boy stayed instead of leaving. So Jack sat on the other boy lab trying to catch his breathe again. He snuggled up at the other boys upper body with his face buried in his neck. "Hiccup." Jack looked at him. "What?" The other boy turned his head and looked at him. "The name's Hiccup." Jack smiled at him. "I'm Jack." Just in that moment the door of the toilet got pushed open and they could hear another couple kissing and moaning. They just looked at each other and started snickering before they laughed out loud. "Let's search another place to talk." Hiccup suggested and Jack agreed still chuckling.

It was quiet. All he heard was the soft breathing of someone else… but why would someone else be in his bed? Jack slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a room that was clearly not his bedroom. He could feel how two arms were wrapped around him and he was lying on top of someone. Jack turned his head a little to find himself in the embrace of Hiccup. Jacks head was bedded on Hiccups shoulder. But how did he get here? He remembered that they had sex and then sat down in the Lounge of the club they had been yesterday but it was a complete mystery for him how he got here. Jack still wore his tank top and his shorts. The rest of his clothes lay, flawlessly folded, on a chair near the bed.

Jack felt a hand running through his hair. He looked up. Hiccup had woken up too. He kissed Jacks forehead softly. "Morning." Hiccup whispered against Jacks forehead. It's a long time ago since Hiccup woke up with someone next to him and actually it felt much better than to wake up all alone. "I'm just a little confused. Where are we and how did we get here?" Hiccup chuckled. "My, my. You haven't even drunken that much. After our little romp, we went to the lounge. After an hour or even longer you were tired and so I brought you to my place 'cause it was closer." Jack nodded. "Thanks… I guess." Hiccup chuckled. He turned around and brought Jack underneath him. "Well I guess I can expect a little more than just a Thank you." Hiccup bowed down and kissed Jack. Sure, Jack had been a one night stand at first but now Hiccup somehow didn't want this to end.

Jack was unsure what to do. "Isn't it called a one night stand because it only lasts one night?" Jack asked while Hiccup kissed down his neck. Hiccup just smiled but didn't stop kissing this delicious skin. "Well, normally." Jack narrowed his eyes. "And this here isn't normal?" Hiccup chuckled and looked into Jacks blue eyes. "No." he said simply and kissed Jack once again. "I probably should go home. My dad is sure worried." Hiccup looked at him. "Oh, he had phoned you last night. Since you were already sleeping deeply I answered it." Jack gasped. "You did what?!" Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry. I clarified everything." Jack sighted. "He's going to kill me." Hiccup chuckled. "Then we should make the best of it right?" He bowed again down and kissed along Jacks collarbone. Jack shook his head and pushed Hiccup gently away. "No you don't understand. I should really go home now." Hiccup sighted. "Fine. I'll drive you home." Jack bit his lower lip. "Actually you don't have to. My scooter still stands in front of the club so…" Hiccup kissed Jacks cheek. "That's really too bad."

Once Jack was home again he got a very long lecture from his Father. Now he sat on his desk to do his homework for tomorrow. Unfortunate tomorrow was again Monday. He got distracted by his cellphone witch vibrated. He didn't recognize the number so he read through the message.

"Got lectured? By the way here's Hiccup." Jack sighted. How did he even got his number?

"Yes I got lectured and grounded for the whole week. Thank you Mister." Jack typed and pushed the send button. "Aww what a shame. Poor little boy. So what do you do?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Doing my homework so please no more disturbing. Thank you." Jack put his phone away and concentrated again. He didn't know what he should think about Hiccup. Sure he was somehow really kind and even sweet but actually he knew nothing about him. He didn't even know his last Name. Jack sighted and got back to his homework.

Jacks Cellphone vibrated again but he was busy doing his homework that he didn't answer it and so he completely forgot about the message that was waiting for him. After that he had a very long talk with his Brother Nightlight who showed him all the negatives about a one night stand. Jack didn't understand why his Father and now even his brother made such a big deal about it. Everything just because Hiccup had answered Jacks cellphone when his father had phoned. Jack would never have told them. He would have told them that he had slept over at Asters. Aster is his best Friend and would always cover him. Jack grabbed his pillow, buried his face in it and let a frustrated scream out. Nightlight, who sat next to him on Jacks bed, laid an arm around his younger brothers back and rubbed it a little bit. "Why can't you guys just leave it be?!" Nightlight sighted. "We are worried about you Jack. Since you're in College you have changed and not everything is positive." Jack looked angry at his older brother. "But it's my live!" Nightlight smiled at him. "Come here." He said and hugged Jack tight. "We know that you have to make your own decisions and your own mistakes but you also have to think about your career. What if the journalists find out that you had sex with a complete strange on the toiled of a club?" Jack sighted deep. "He didn't even recognize me." Nightlight pressed a kiss on Jacks hair. "Alright, alright. I let it be. Want to watch the game with me on the TV?" Jack smiled but shook his head. "No today bro." Nightlight shrugged and left Jack alone.

Jack lay awake in his bed and starred at the ceiling. He heard his cellphone and saw that he had three unread messages from Hiccup. He opened the first one. "So you are a little nerd." A few minutes later he had got this one: "All right I'll leave you be." And the last one read. "R U awake?" Jack turned and lay now on his belly and tipped in his answer.

"Still awake. How about you?"

"Well I guess since I answer you I'm still up ;) School tomorrow?"

Jack smiled. "Unfortunately yes :( Monday is always the worst day in the whole week…"

"I agree with you. Wish you good night Jackie ;)"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Good Night to U too and don't call me Jackie -.-"

"Thanks and that's wishful thinking!"

Jack put his phone away and rolled on his side. He slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, who's the lucky one?" Jack turned his head and looked at his best Friend Aster. Jack closed his locker and sighted. "I think that's none of your business." Jack turned around and walked to his next class. Aster caught up with Jack. "Wow mate, what's eating you?" Jack just sighted again. "I got already a lecture from Dad and Nightlight and I would be very thankful if at least you would just leave it be okay?" Aster sighted and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay I'll leave it but you have to tell me later, not today but later." Jack smiled at Aster. "Thank you."

Jack looked at his new schedule. He had Training on Tuesday, Thursday and on Saturday Morning. "Saturday Morning? Why?!" Jack sighted heavily. Aster laughed and slapped Jacks back. "Well, last semester we had training on Saturday morning." Jack looked at him. "But you're an ice hockey player. I can understand that because you guys need the whole ice rink and on Saturday there are always some watchers. It's a lot more interesting than just watching at one single person doing some figure skating. You guys should train on Saturday Morning not me." "You are just grumpy because you have now to get up early on Saturdays." Nightlight said and sat down on the lunch table where Jack and Aster already sat. "So not true!" Jack said pouting which made Aster and Nightlight laugh.

During the whole week Jack and Hiccup had been texting with each other. They would meet each other on Saturday afternoon. Jack was somehow really looking forward to it but at first he had Training. He and his Trainer, Pitch Black, were working on a new program. He had Training from 9 to 10:30 o'clock. After him would the Ice Hockey Team from the other Sports College train from 10:30 to 12 o'clock. There had always been a fierce competition between those two Colleges. The one Jack was visiting was the Guardian College and then there was the Dragon College. But anyway. He and Hiccup will meet up at 1 o'clock at a coffee shop so Jack had enough time to get home and to get ready.

"Jack where's your head today? I said more speed!" Jack sighted. Mr. Black was a really great Trainer but all he could do was correcting him. He had never some nice words for him but Jack was used to it. At least Mr. Black was now his Trainer for over 8 years. "Do you call this a Jump? Higher! Much higher!" Mr. Black slammed his dark brown and wooden walking stick on the ground. Mr. Black had difficulties with walking since he had had an accident. Jack went over to the first spin. "Do you call this a spin? You're too slow and your posture is everything but not right! You're skating today like a complete beginner!" Jack rolled his eyes. He wasn't even warm yet and slowly there were already some watchers. Jack hated this. He hated watchers when he was training and trying out new stuff 'cause he often falls by trying it out. Jack sped up and did the next jump. "There we go! But still not high enough. Again the jump and then the spin." Mr. Black demanded.

Hiccup liked to be earlier at the ice rink to study the opposition but he was very surprised to find a figure skater instead of the ice hockey team from the Guardian College but not only that. This boy looked a lot like Jack! Hiccup got closer to the rink. No doubt. This. Was. Jack. Hiccup just starred a few minutes at him before he searched a place where Jack wouldn't see him and observed Jack. He was really good. Just watching him was amazing. Jack was really good. "Your spin is still not fast enough!" Hiccup looked at the Trainer. He was very pale and had black hair. He wore a strange looking coat and he had that walking stick. He didn't look nice, rather cold and very strict. "Watch your turns. You missed the line." For Hiccup it had looked just fine but he had no idea of this sport.

Faster than Hiccup wanted Jacks training was over and his started but he would see him later today. Hiccup's the captain of the Night Fury, the Ice Hockey team of the Dragon College. He never really understood why there was such a strong rivalry between those two Colleges. Hiccup had once heard that the Guardian College had been specialized on winter sports and the Dragon College on summer sports. Then they started to steal students from each other and so the rivalry started. At first it was just a game but the rivalry got stronger and stronger and a real competition was formed.

Once the Training was over Hiccup took a shower and got dressed. He left the ice rink and made his way to the Coffee Shop where they would meet. Jack wasn't here by now. Hiccup sat down at one of the tables and placed his gym bag under it. It didn't take long for Jack to arrive. Jack took a look around and sat down on the opposite bench from the table Hiccup was sitting on. "I hope you hadn't had to wait long for me." Jack said and smiled. "Nah I just arrived." Hiccup smiled at Jack. Hiccup just realized how much he liked Jack.

"So how was your day until now?" Hiccup asked while Jack sipped a little on his coffee. "Oh well, nothing special so far." Jack shrugged. "What about you?" Hiccup smiled. "I just figured something out this morning but I guess the best part of the day is just about to come." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?" Hiccup smiled at Jacks question. "I've just got that feeling. Anyway. What do you want to do today?" Jack hummed. "Good question. I feel a little lazy today so maybe watching a movie?" Hiccup chuckled. "Fine. Then let's get to mine afterwards." Jack nodded. "Good idea 'cause I think my Brother and my Father would kill me and you if they get home and see us." Jack snickered a little. "Are they still mad?" Jack nodded. "Oh yes they are. You shouldn't have answered my Phone at all." Jack sighted. Hiccup grabbed Jacks hand and kissed it. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." Jack smiled at Hiccup with a little blush. Hiccup smiled. Why was Jack just so cute?

Once they had finished their drinks they made their way to Hiccup. His Father wasn't home so they were alone. Jack didn't know why but he somehow trusted Hiccup blindly even if they knew each other just for one week. Maybe that was stupid and naïve but Jack didn't care.

They went upstairs in Hiccups room. Jack had rushed outside one week ago so he didn't really had time to take a look around. Hiccups room was large and bright. Three walls were slightly grey and one was dark red. The room had a parquet floor. Hiccup placed his gym bag on a chair. Only now Jack noticed that on the bag stood Dragon. On the doors of the wardrobe hung some Dragon College Posters. Jack felt some hands on his hips and turned towards Hiccup who smiled at him. Jack laid his arms around Hiccups neck. "Dragon fan?" Hiccup kissed Jacks forehead before he answered. "Student. I'm a Student at the Dragon College." Jacks smile faded. "I see. Well then I should probably tell that I'm a Student at the Guardian College." Hiccup still smiled at him. "I know. I've seen you this Morning at the ice rink." Jack looked at him surprised. "You did see me?" Hiccup chuckled. "Yes. Yes I did. You're very talented." Jack kissed Hiccups cheek. "Thank you."

Jack lay on Hiccup. He had his head bedded on Hiccups chest. They were watching a movie. Hiccup had wrapped his arms around Jack. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie but to Jack. His presence made him feel calm. Hiccup didn't know why but it just was like that. Hiccup pressed a kiss on Jacks hair which smelled sweet. Jack looked up at Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup laid two fingers under Jacks chin and pulled his face towards his to kiss him. Jack was very surprised how gentle Hiccup could be. He just didn't look like that. Hiccup looked more like the bad guy who liked it rough. Jack smiled. "So you just look like a bad guy." Hiccup huffed. "Maybe or maybe not. It depends." Jack stroked Hiccups cheek. "On what?" Hiccup grabbed Jacks hand and kissed it softly. "Well I'm not a bad guy when you're around but I'm a bad guy during a game or on every other minute that you aren't around. You somehow calm me." Jack smiled at him. "Is that so? 'cause a week ago it looked different to me." Hiccup smiled and turned around that Jack now lay underneath him. "We can test this out if you want to."

Hiccup was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Jack had just figured out that Hiccup really didn't like it to get touched down there. Once Jack had touched him Hiccup had immediately stopped and also begged Jack to stop. Since then he sat there silently. Jack was unsure what to do so he just sat down next to him. "Hiccup?" Hiccup turned his head as he heard the worry in Jacks voice. "Is everything alright?" Hiccup could also see the worry in Jacks eyes. Hiccup took a deep breath. "I'm fine." Jack leaned his forehead against Hiccups shoulder. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-" Jack got interrupted by Hiccup. "No it's alright. It's not your fault. I just… I just really don't like it that's all." Hiccup tore Jack into an embrace. Jack also laid his arms around Hiccup and inhaled Hiccups scent. Why had he just that feeling that there was more behind it?

After a few minutes Jack slowly got off Hiccup. "I should go home now before my Brother or my Father gets back. Actually I'm still grounded." Jack smiled but he could see that Hiccup was now disappointed. "I'll drive you home then." Jack leaned over to Hiccup and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're not mad?" Hiccup asked while he waited for the traffic light to turn green. "Why should I be mad?" Hiccup looked at Jack. "Because of my behavior before." Jack shook his head. "I'm not mad at all. It's okay if you don't want that." Hiccup engaged a gear and moved off. "Don't get me wrong. It's not the sex itself that I don't like it's just that getting touched part that I can't stand. I really-" Jack interrupted him this time. "Hiccup it's alright! Really! I can understand that and it's okay if you don't want to get touched there." Hiccup halted in front if Jacks home. It was a small house with a little garden. It looked really nice. "Come here." Hiccup put his arms around Jack and pulled him towards him. Jack got kissed by Hiccup. "I just hope this doesn't end now because of that. I really don't want this to end." Hiccup nearly whispered. "It won't"


	3. Chapter 3

But the fact was that both really didn't know how to handle this. Jack really wanted to know why but didn't want to push Hiccup. On the other Hand Hiccup didn't know what to do. So for the rest of Saturday they just let it be.

Jack was really annoyed as he heard his phone buzz. It was Sunday and it wasn't even 9 o'clock! So who the hell was texting him this early? Jack searched for his phone on his nightstand. He was very surprised when he saw that he got a message from Hiccup. He opened it and read it.

"R U still sleeping?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I HAVE BEEN sleeping… what do you want this early?"

"Sorry about that- Are you free today?"

"Still grounded for today and Dad and my bro are around all day. Sorry :S … would you now please let me sleep again? I'm a long sleeper ya know?"

"Well then good night again you little dormouse ;)"

Jack chuckled at this last message and put his phone once again away.

The next time Jack woke up it was nearly 11 o'clock. He turned on his back and starred for a little while at the ceiling before he got up. He dragged his feet to the bathroom and took a long shower. After that he got dressed and went downstairs. He sat down on the kitchen table and lay his head on it. "Still tired? How come?" Jack looked at his Father. Well actually adoptive father. He and Nightlight had been adopted by this man. And Nightlight wasn't his real brother. His Fathers name is North. He has adopted Nightlight and a few years later North has adopted him. "You should know me better Dad, I'm always like that on Sundays." North smiled. "I know." Jack huffed but then someone placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up and saw his beloved Brother. "Thank you so much." Jack really had the best brother and father on the whole wide world.

Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was watching the last ice hockey game together with Nightlight and North. Nightlight was the captain of the Guardian College Ice hockey team. He had been in love with this sport since ever. Jack wasn't really paying attention. He was reading a book and texting with Hiccup. It turned out that Hiccup wasn't just really good looking; he was also one of those guys who never stop working on their car, motorcycle or whatever. Jack could just imagine how Hiccup looked covered with machine oil. But then someone tore his phone out of his hand. "Hey!" Jack complained and looked at Nightlight. "Who are you texting with the whole time?" Nightlight looked on the screen. "Who's Hiccup?" Jack leaned over and gathered his Phone back. "None of your business!" North cleared his throat. "Is this that Hiccup you spent the last Saturday night with? That Hiccup who had answered your phone?" Jack shrugged. "Maybe?" Nightlight and North both looked expectant at Jack who just moaned annoyed. "Oh man yes it's the same Hiccup! Are you happy now?!" Jack crossed his arms and pouted. "Jack I don't think that this boy is a good company for you." North said calm. "Wha- What?! You don't even know him! He's not like that!" North was thinking about Jacks words. "You don't really think about it right?" Nightlight asked and looked at his Father. "Good, then I want to meet this young man. Let's say next Saturday?"

Jack lay on his bed on his belly and tipped in a message for Hiccup.

"Good news: My father wants to meet you, bad news: My father wants to meet you."

It took Hiccup a few minutes to text back. "Oh, what have I done to deserve this honor?"

"My stupid brother wanted to know who I'm texting with and then one came to another… So are you free on Saturday?"

"Yes I'm free after Training and since when is your brother stupid?"

"Since always -.- You should know him, his name's Nightlight."

Another few minutes after Hiccup answered. "NIGHTLIGHT'S YOUR BROTHER?!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Uhm… yes. Everyone knows that…"

"But, but, but… you don't even look alike?! Will he be also there on Saturday?"

Jack smiled. "We're both adopted and I dunno. Maybe?"

"Adopted? How come? And you should know that I and Nightlight aren't friends or even close to this."

Jack chuckled. "I know that you two have a very deep rivalry. He's always complaining about you ;). Well my parents gave me away and North, my Father, adopted me."

"Is that so… I'm sorry about that :("

"Nah it's fine. My adoptive father is really nice so I can't complain."

"I meant that I'm sorry about that you have to hear all that complaining about me ;P"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Haha, how funny. I really can't imagine that I didn't recognize you after all this complaining I had to hear."

"Well seems that I'm really not such a bad guy."

"Would be better. If my father thinks you are one, then this was it for us. End, Finoto, Ende."

"Don't worry. I'll handle this ;). Your Father will love me."

Jack sighted. "I really hope so."

Faster than Jack wanted the next Saturday came around. Hiccup would be here in a few minutes and Jack already limped to the kitchen. He got hurt on Thursday during Training. It seems like his left ankle was badly sprained. Luckily Nightlight wasn't around and so the first meeting between Hiccup and North should go smoothly. At least Jack hoped so. The doorbell rang and Jack wanted to get up and open the door but his Father was already up. "No, no. I go."

Jack could hear how North opened the door and was greeted by Hiccup and otherwise. It sounded like Hiccup had brought a little present like Jack had told him. Hiccup couldn't be wrong with cookies. North just loved cookies. They came into the kitchen. Jack got greeted by Hiccup with a little kiss on his cheek. "How's the foot?" Hiccup asked. "Gets better day by day." Hiccup smiled. "That's good to hear."

North watched them carefully. He had recognized Hiccup from the first second on. He personally had nothing against the Dragon College and its students but he had heard rough thing from Nightlight about Hiccup. On the other Hand Ice Hockey's a rough Sport and so… maybe he should just make his own opinion about this boy? Sure the boy had a lip piercing and even some tattoos not to mention his style of clothing but he would give him a chance out of love for Jack.

Jack was relieved. Everything was just going fine between Hiccup and North. It seemed like they were on a very good term with each other. But then the unavoidable happened. Nightlight got home. "I'm back." His voice faded away once he saw Hiccup sitting on the kitchen Table. "What is HE doing here?!" Then he looked at Jack and then back at Hiccup. "Oh no, no, no, no! Don't tell me HE's that Hiccup!" Jack stood up. "Nightlight let me-" but Nightlight had already seized Hiccup by his collar. "You! Hands off my little brother!" Hiccup looked at Nightlight. "I'm sorry but that's not possible." Nightlight was about to hit Hiccup when North stood up. "Nightlight! In your room!" Nightlight looked at his Father. "But-" Nightlight saw Norths look and let go of Hiccup. "The jury is still out!" with that Nightlight disappeared into his room. Jack sighted. "Are you alright?" Hiccup just ruffled Jacks hair. "I'm fine."

After Hiccup was gone Jack sat with North alone at the kitchen table. "and?" North looked at his son. "He doesn't look like a kind person but I think he's a nice guy if you know him better. So yes, I allow it. And even if I would have say no, you two would still meet." Jack sprang up. "Thank you!" but he was a little too fast and stood accidently on his left foot. "Ow… I just go upstairs and lay down." North nodded. "Favor your foot."

Jack looked at his phone while he sat on his desk. Hiccup had texted.

"And?" he asked.

"You're approved :)"

"I'm very pleased to hear that. What about Nightlight?"

Jack sighted. "Don't worry about him. Dad promised me to talk to him."

"Hey, want to go to the movies tonight?"

Jack smiled. "Immediately after you're approved you want to take me on a date? How rude. But yes I'd love to go."

"What should I say? I'm a bad guy remember ;) I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock then. See you soon 3."

Jack looked at his clock. It was now 4 o'clock so he still had time to do some things.


	4. Chapter 4

North entered Nightlights room. His son was angry he could see that. "How can you allow Jack to meet up with that… that-" Nightlight groaned angry. North sighted. "I know that you don't like him but Jack does like him." North said calmly. "But-" North shushed him. "At least try to get along with Hiccup. For Jacks sake." Nightlight sighted. "Okay I try it. For Jack."

Nightlight still wasn't okay with this but he would at least try to accept it. Nightlight sat on Jacks bed while Jack searched for something to wear. "Why am I here?" Nightlight asked after a while. "Because you always tell me what to wear when I go out even if I don't ask for it." Jack said while he searched through his wardrobe. Nightlight huffed. "And I'm always right 'cause your style of clothing is terrible." Jack looked indignant at him. "Hey!" and threw a shirt towards his older Brother who just laughed. "You're really mean." Jack said and crossed his arms. Nightlight got up and put his arms around Jack. "Aww, is there someone pouting?" Jack sighted. "Are you helping me now or not?" Nightlight smiled. "Sure."

Jack looked at himself in the mirror. "Are you sure about this? Isn't it a bit too much?" Nightlight nodded. "Not it's perfect like this." Jack turned around and looked at his brother. "And you don't somehow trick me?" Nightlight sighted and placed his hands on Jacks shoulders. "I'm doing this for you not for Hiccup. I'm trying to give him a chance 'cause it seems like you really like him." Jacks smile grew wider and threw his arms around his brother. "Thank you!" Nightlight chuckled. "You're welcome." Just in that moment the doorbell rang. "Seems like your date's here."

Jack opened the door and saw a smiling Hiccup. "Ready?" Jack nodded. "I just get my Jacket." And so Jack disappeared. Hiccup saw Nightlight who was leaning on the wall. "I still don't like ya but I'll accept you as long as you're out of the rink for Jacks sake. But if you break my little brothers heart I swear I'm gonna-" Hiccup interrupted him. "The last I want is to break his heart." Just in that moment Jack came back. He looked suspicious at both of them. "Have I missed something?" Hiccup and Nightlight both shook their head.

Once Jack was out the door and closed it he got harshly kissed by Hiccup. "Couldn't hold it back." Hiccup smiled and walked to his car. Jack caught up with Hiccup and nudged his side. Hiccup chuckled and just goosed Jack who squeaked surprised. Nightlight watched them through the window. He just smiled. Yeah, yeah, young love.

The ride to the movies went quiet but not in an uncomfortable way. "You look great." Hiccup said while Jack got out of the car. "Thank you but I had a little help." Jack smiled. "You look good yourself." Jack added but still smiled. Hiccup grabbed Jacks hand and walked with him to the entrance.

They searched for their places and sat down. There weren't that much people around. "I just realized that I practically know nothing about you." Hiccup said and looked at Jack. Jack smiled and turned a little around so they could speak better with each other. "Okay. The same applies to me. So what do you want to know?" Hiccup took Jacks hand. "What I'm right now really interested in is that whole adoption thing." Jack looked a little away. "Like I texted you. My real parents gave me away and North adopted me." Hiccup made Jack look at him again. "I know that but… I have the feeling that there's more behind it." Jack sighted. "I know their names and sometimes they write me letters but… I never answer them. I guess I'm still mad at them for giving me away and for keeping my little sister." Hiccup looked confused at Jack. "Little Sister?" Jack sighted again heavily. "Yeah. My real parents had me and my little sister Emma but somehow they couldn't manage to raise both of us so they gave me away. I was like 5 or 6 years old and my little sister had been just born but I remember nothing about them or her not even their faces or voices but I shouldn't complain. I have now North and Nightlight." Jack shrugged. "But you feel abandoned and betrayed because they gave you away and not your sister." Hiccup added. "I guess yes. I don't want to have contact with them. I just don't want it. They didn't want me at all and so it's not fair of them to write me." Hiccup nodded. "I see."

Jack looked at Hiccup. "What about your parents?" Hiccup shrugged. "Well my Mother doesn't live with us anymore. My parents got divorced when I was 8 years old. I'm always visiting my Mom during summer vacations or sometimes on weekends. And my dad… well, he's a real workaholic. I don't see him that often because he's always on business trips or works until late at night." "Divorced? I'm sorry to hear that." Jack said but Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, it's no big deal. Actually it's my fault." Hiccup sighted. "Your fault? But you were only 8 years old." Hiccup looked at Jack. "Well when I was 8 years old I lost my left leg. My Mom and I had that car accident and my leg got squashed between the two cars. They couldn't get me out so they had to cut that part off. Since that day my parents always argued fiercely and they still do when they see each other." Jack got silent but Hiccup just chuckled. "It sounds worse than it really is."

Jack leaned on Hiccups shoulder while they watched the movie. None of them spoke. They just enjoyed to company of each other and the movie. Then there was the break. "So where were we?" Jack asked and looked at Hiccup. "We spoke about our parents." Hiccup said and also looked at Jack. "Hmm... okay. Do you have siblings?" Hiccup shook his head. "okay. Ehm… Oh I know. What's your favorite color?" Hiccup chuckled. "Seriously?" Jack nodded. "Fine. Green. And yours?" Jack smiled. "Blue." Hiccup smiled too. Jack was just too cute. "Pets?" Hiccup asked. "Never had and probably never will have. You?" Jack asked curious. "I have a cat but he's rather outside than inside." "So that's why I hadn't seen him when I was at yours." Hiccup kissed Jacks cheek and Jack smiled. "If you excuse me now. I need to go to the bathroom." And then Jack stood up and left the cinema hall.

Hiccup searched through his phone. It was pretty boring without Jack here to talk to. Hiccup stopped immediately once he saw the latest news. This was not good. Luckily Jack came back, well he rather rushed back. "Hiccup! I've just seen on the TV in the saloon the latest news!" Jack sat down next to Hiccup and seemed to be a little perplexed. "So have I on my Phone." Hiccup turned his Phone towards Jack. There was again the picture of them together entering the Cinema while holding hands. "Ohh! What are we going to do now?" Jack was just about to lose his head. "Calm down Jack." Hiccup said and took Jacks head between his hands. "It's not that bad at all. Sooner or later someone would have seen us together and recognized us. Now it's out and I don't mind because I'm not ashamed to be together with you, a Guardian-student and figure skater." Jack looked into Hiccups eyes. He was as cool as a cucumber and that calmed Jack. "Okay. Good. We accept it. And you should know I'm not ashamed either. I was just a little shocked how fast they found out." Hiccup smiled at Jack. "That's fine. We should sit together with our Trainers and Parents and work out a strategy until then no interviews, no comments, nothing." Jack nodded. "I got it." Hiccup smiled. "But now…" Hiccup leaned over to Jack and kissed him softly. "Let's enjoy the rest of the movie." Hiccup added and Jack nodded while smiling at him.

After the movie they sat in the Burger Factory. "Hardly after we were in the news there was already the first pap." Jack sighted. Hiccup looked at Jack. He was the most popular student on the Dragon College and he and his Team had won already some tournaments and Hiccup also played in the national team. Jack had told him that he also was in the national Team and he was the most popular student on the Guardian College. All in all they both were best-known here in Town and around it maybe even in the whole nation so of course it had only been a matter of time before they were spotted. "I know. Paparazzi are very annoying but we shouldn't care right? I mean in a few weeks the storm will be over and no one will be still interested in us. They will run after another hot story." Hiccup said and grabbed Jacks hand. "I guess you're right." Jack smiled at Hiccup. "Hey, when do you have to be home?"

Jack was very curious where Hiccup would take him. He had said it was a secret and the wanted to show him something. So Jack was very surprised when they stopped in front of the ice rink. "What are we doing here?" Jack asked Hiccup once they were out of the car. Hiccup just smiled at Jack. "Follow me." Hiccup climbed over the entrance and opened it for Jack. "Isn't this breaking in?" Hiccup shook his head and smiled. "Not if you have a key." Jack rolled his eyes but smiled.

Jack took a look around. He had never seen the ice rink empty. Hiccup looked at Jack. "Do you just want to stand there and stare holes into the air?" Jack turned towards Hiccup who held up ice skates. "But how shall I skate with my foot?" Hiccup laid an arm around Jacks waist and pressed Jack against him. "Just trust me."

Jack had never skated with just one skate and it wasn't easy but luckily Hiccup was there. Hiccup held him close and Jack felt so warm in Hiccups embrace. Jack just leaned into this embrace and let Hiccup guide him over the ice. "Hiccup?" Jack asked quietly. "Hmm?" Jack looked up at Hiccup. "Do you love me?" Hiccup smiled at Jacks foolish question. Wasn't that obvious? "Do you think I would be here with you if I wouldn't?" Jack shrugged. "It just… none of us ever said it." Hiccup looked at Jack. "I'm sorry for that but I'm not good when it comes to feelings." Jack nodded and leaned again against Hiccup. "Tell me." Hiccup suddenly demanded. "Tell me what you feel for me." Jack looked up at Hiccup whose eyes were softly looking at him. "I love you Hiccup."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack murmured once he heard his phone buzz. He took it and looked at it. Aster was phoning him. Jack answered the call and got immediately yelled at. "Jack! Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Aster said. "Aster please. It's still early in the morning. What are you talking about?" Jack huffed. "YOU and HADDOCK? TOGETHER?!" Jack rubbed his neck. "Yeah I know. I wanted to tell you but since I know that you don't like him and so I was just a little afraid to tell you since Nightlight had already made a fuss about it." Jack sighted deeply. "But we are friends Jack! I know you since you came here! You really could have told me!" Aster whined and Jack knew that it was played. "Yeah sure you little baby. I'll make it up to you. Let's gather something to eat later on my costs." Jack could almost hear how Asters mouth corners pulled up. "Good idea and then you have to tell me everything!"

Hiccup was already up and asked himself if he should text Jack. He was unsure because he didn't want to weak the younger teen up. "Son." Hiccup turned his head towards his father. Today was one of the rare days his Father was home. "We need to talk." Hiccup looked at Stoick who took place next to his son. "I heard news about you and this other boy… what was his name again?" Hiccup looked at his father. "Jack Frost Dad. He's a figure skater at the Guardian College and also in the national team." Stoick nodded. "Yes I know who he is. I just want to know if you take him serious. Not like those others I met before." Hiccup sighted. "Dad I already told you that they hadn't been something serious. We weren't Boyfriends." "But Jack is?" Stoick raised his eyebrow. "I…We haven't spoken about this yet." Stoick sighted. "I just fear that this boy is once again just one of your 'quickies'. I haven't even met him in personal until now." "He's different Dad. He's not a quickie." Stoick looked at his son. "Fine if you say so. Why don't you bring him over so I can meet him? I'm very curious."

Jack was about to get dressed when his phone buzzed again. He sat down on his bed and looked at it. It was a text from Hiccup.

"Have you time today? 'cause today my father wants to meet you."

"I have some time but not until this evening." Jack tipped and slipped into his blue sweater.

"That's fine. Then let's say at 7 o'clock at mine?"

"All right I'll be there :)"

Once Jack had had breakfast he went to Aster. Aster always organizes a very big Easter egg hunt for the little kids and Jack volunteered to help him with the preparation. On top of that Jack still owned Aster a meal. So they sat now together on Asters workbench and colored already a few Easter eggs. "So you and Haddock hmm?" Jack looked at his friend. "Yeah me and Hiccup." Jack confirmed and Aster snickered. "Who would have thought that?" Jack huffed. "No don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem with that." Aster added. "But are you sure about him?" Jack shrugged. "Well I can't complain at all. Everything seems to run smooth between us. We hadn't had fights till now and even North is okay with it." Aster smiled. "Well I'm happy for you." Jack looked surprised at Aster. "You smile more often since you two met." Aster said and smiled at Jack. "Really? I do?" Aster nodded. "Yes you do." Jack smiled. "See? You just smiled." Jack chuckled. "Maybe you're right."

Aster and Jack sat in the Burger Factory and ate together lunch on Jacks cost. "Your Lover just entered." Aster said and Jack turned around to take a look but there was no one. He turned again back to Aster who silently laughed. "You're an ass!" Jack threw some napkins at his Friend and tried not to laugh. Just in that moment Jacks phone buzzed. "Prince Charming?" Aster asked. It was really Hiccup who had texted. "Yes." Jack smiled while he read through Hiccups text and even while he tipped in his answer. "You know, I'm starting to think that this is really cute." Jack looked at his best Friend. "You're stupid." Aster snickered. "Well anyway. Thanks for your help today." Jack shrugged. "No Problem at all."

Jack was dressed and ready for his dinner with Hiccup and his father. "Dad, please. I'll be alright. Stop worrying so much over nothing." Jack sighted. "I know, I know. This is ridiculous." North admitted and Jack nodded in agreement. "Yes it is." North huffed. "But please. Remember to text me when you are getting home." Jack rolled his eyes. "I will." Jack said while he got on his blue scooter. "Have a nice evening son." Jack smiled at his father. "Thanks dad." Jack waved at him and drove with his Scooter down the street.

Jack noticed how long the way from his home to Hiccup actually was but he still made it in time. He rang the doorbell and Hiccup opened up. "Hey there Jackie." Jack blew his cheeks up. "Don't call me that." Hiccup chuckled and kissed Jacks soft lips. "Fancy clothes you have." Hiccup smirked. "Well I wanted to make a good expression." Hiccup huffed. "I know and I'm very sorry to tell you that now but my Father was called about an emergency." Jack sighted. "Then I got into these stupid clothes for nothing?" Hiccup smiled. "Not at all. I think you look really charming in them." Jack blushed slightly which make Hiccup smile. "So it's just us two tonight?" Jack asked. "Yes it's just us. I hope you don't mind." "Of course not Hiccup."

Jack wore now one of Hiccups sweater which was definitely too big but Jack didn't mind. The sweater just smelled too good. It smelled like Hiccup does. However. Hiccup had cooked some dinner and it tasted delicious. "Do you like it?" Hiccup asked. "Like it? It's delicious! I love it!" Hiccup chuckled and Jack smiled. "Glad to hear that." Hiccup said and looked at Jack. "And thanks for the sweater. It's much more comfortable." The older one smiled. "Not for that. So what have you done today?" Jack shrugged. "Not that much. You see Aster always organizes a big Easter egg hunt for the little kids and I helped him to do some preparations like I do every year." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Big Easter egg hunt?" Jack chuckled. "I know sounds weird but Aster just loves Easter and he wants to do something special on that day. So he started those egg hunts." Hiccup smiled. "I see. That was truly a good idea."

Once they had eaten up and had done the dishes they went upstairs and lay now on Hiccups bed. Jack lay on his side and looked at the TV. Actually they were watching a movie but Hiccup found it more interesting to kiss and to nibble Jacks neck. Jack turned on his back to look at Hiccup. "Having Fun?" Hiccup smiled and strike some strands off Jacks forehead. "I do have Fun indeed." Jack smiled at him. "You didn't shave today did you?" Hiccup huffed. "I know. It's very disturbing." Jack smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. Actually it looks pretty sexy or handsome whatever you prefer." Hiccup smirked. "I prefer both as long as you say it." Hiccup leaned down and Kissed Jack demanding.

It didn't take long for their clothes to land on the ground. Jack had his arms slung around Hiccups neck and his legs around the olders hips while he sat on Hiccups lab. Hiccup kissed Jack impatient but it seemed like Jack didn't even thought about moving. Hiccup looked at Jack. "Stop being so teasing." Jack smirked. "I don't know what you mean." Jack moved his hips a little and Hiccup groaned. "If you don't stop I'm taking over." Jack kissed down Hiccup neck. "I didn't know that you need it that badly." Hiccup groaned and laid his arms around Jacks back and pushed himself up and brought Jack so underneath him. Jack huffed. "You are really impatient." Hiccup started to move and made Jack moan. "Not my fault that you are so teasingly." Jack kissed Hiccups cheek. "I am very sorry but teasing you is just too funny." Hiccup pushed hard into Jack. "Ow! Okay I got it. Not more teasing… at least not for today." Hiccup kissed Jacks reddened lips. "I think we still have to work on that." Jack smiled and pulled Hiccups head down. "Maybe." He whispered against Hiccups lips. "But now let's get back to the real fun." Hiccup smirked.

Afterwards they sat together in the bathtub. Jack on the right side and Hiccup on the left. Hiccup was massaging Jack left foot. "Okay… ehm… would you rather fall off a cliff or would you rather eat the trash from the cafeteria?" Hiccup looked at Jack. "Fall of a cliff definitely." Jack laughed. "My turn. Would you rather dance with Bigfoot or would you rather go on a date with Snotloud." Hiccup asked and Jack was thinking. "Snotloud is that short mean guy in your team right?" Hiccup nodded. "Yep. So what do you choose?" Jack smiled. "I dance with Bigfoot." Hiccup smiled. "If you would have gone out with Snotloud I would have been really mad." Jacks smile faded. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he saw it. "Uhm… There was something I wanted to talk about." Hiccup looked unsure at Jack. "What about?" Jack sighted. "It's just… I don't really know what we are. I mean are we just… Friends? Or a couple? Or-" Hiccup shushed him. "Come here." Hiccup said and spread his arms a little. Jack turned around and leaned against Hiccups chest while Hiccup laid his arms around Jack. "Well you are definitely my Friend but I would say you are also my Boyfriend 'cause I really enjoy your company." Jack looked up at Hiccup. "So we are a couple." Hiccup smiled and kissed Jacks hand. "Yes we are."

Actually Jack wanted to go home but it a heavy storm raged on and so he spent the night at Hiccups. Jack lay curled up next to Hiccup with his head on Hiccups shoulder. "Have you informed your dad? Not that I have to pick up your phone again." Hiccup smiled. "Yes I did and please don't do this ever again especially when my Father calls. He will straightly think of the worst." Hiccup chuckled. Jack sounded already half asleep. "Tired?" Jack just nodded. "You just powered me out." Hiccup smiled at Jacks words. "Can… Can I entrust you with something?" Jack looked up at Hiccup. "Sure you can. What is it?" Hiccup sighted heavily and Jack saw that it was hard for him to talk about. "It's just… I want to tell you the reason why I don't like to get… touched." Jack looked at Hiccup. "You don't have to do that." But Hiccup just shook his head. "I have to. I just… have to tell you." Jack wanted to sit up but Hiccup pulled him back down. "I would prefer if you just listen and… don't look at me." Jack nodded and laid his head back on Hiccups shoulder. "It all started when I was 10 years old."


	6. Chapter 6

Before this chapter starts I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews this story got :) It's always nice to read what other people think about your work ^^ So here you go:

* * *

"My Dad and I just moved here and 'cause he had a lot of work to do he organized a Babysitter. Back then I was really mad that he got me a Babysitter. I was already 10 years old and I could have taken care of myself but anyway. At first he was real fun but that soon changed. A few months later it started. At first just some looks every once in a while and some accidental touches." Jack grabbed Hiccups hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jack whispered as he heard Hiccups voice. It was broken and quiet, just so different than usual. Hiccup shook his head. "No. You need to hear this." Jack nodded slowly and Hiccup continued. "But it really started when he one night got into my bed. I was only 10 and hadn't had the courage to tell my father so this continued until I was 12. Then I finally was able to spit it out. Shortly after that he was imprisoned but I wasn't the same anymore. Since then I get very uncomfortable if someone touches me. Everything is fine as long as I have control over everything." Before Hiccup could do anything he got pressed against Jacks chest. Jack had clung his arms around Hiccup tightly and he slowly rubbed Hiccups back. Jack had buried his nose in Hiccups hair and Hiccup could feel how silent tears wetted his head.

Hiccup didn't know how long Jack just held him and silently cried for him. Hiccup had long ago stopped crying over what happened. The truth was that Hiccup somehow enjoyed Jacks embrace. It felt comforting so Hiccup leaned even more into it. But a few minutes later Hiccup slowly slipped out of Jack embrace and looked at the younger boys face. It was a little wetted and reddened from all the crying. "Thanks for telling me." Jack breathed under his sobs. Hiccup took Jacks face between his hands. "Hey… it's fine. I'm fine now." Jack nodded and Hiccup wiped away Jacks tears.

_Hiccup slowly opened his eyes as he felt cold. He turned his head and saw that Jack wasn't there anymore. Hiccup sat up and took a look around. His bedroom door was open. Hiccup got up and walked towards the door and got outside. He heard some noises from downstairs. "Jack?" Hiccup saw how Jack got into his shoes and walked outside the house. Was he just leaving? Hiccup rushed downstairs and outside. He managed to catch Jacks ankle. "Jack? What's going on?" Jack turned around. "I'm leaving that's what's going on." Hiccup looked at Jack wide eyed. "But why?" Jack smirked. "Because you're weak. I have never loved you."_

Hiccup started up from his sleep and panted. Just a bad dream. Hiccup slowly turned his head and saw Jack, still sleeping deeply beside him. Hiccup sighted in relief and lay back down. He buried his head in Jacks chest and wrapped his arms around him. Jack breathed out and laid also an arm around Hiccup and buried his hand in the soft auburn hair. "'s everything alright?" Jack whispered dozily. "Yeah, as long as you're here." Hiccup whispered back. "Go back to sleep." Hiccup added and smiled. Jack just nodded and went out like a light. Hiccup chuckled and embraced Jack tighter before he slept in again too.

When Hiccup woke up Jack was gone. The Bathroom door was open and Jacks clothes still laid on the chair where he had placed them yesterday. So he hadn't left but where was he? Hiccup stretched himself and sat up. Something smelled very good. Hiccup got up and threw one of his sweater over and walked downstairs. He heard Jacks voice from the kitchen but who was he talking to? Hiccup walked inside and saw his Father and Jack sitting on the table while eating breakfast and talking. "Finally awake?" Stoick asked his son and Jack turned around and smiled at Hiccup. "Hey." Hiccup said and kissed Jack before he sat down next to him. "Actually I wanted to bring you some Breakfast upstairs but then your Father got back home." Jack explained. "We didn't want to wake you up." Stoick added. Hiccup looked at the plate in front of him. Those Pancakes looked too delicious for his dad. "I made them." Jack smiled at Hiccup. "I thought that." Hiccup chuckled. "Do you want to say I can't cook?" Stoick asked and looked offended at his son. "Dad I love but you really can't cook."

It looked like Jack and Stoick just got along quiet well, much to Hiccups pleasure. He and Jack were now back upstairs in his room. "You know, I was somehow afraid that you would leave me." Jack looked surprised at Hiccup. "Why would I do that?" Hiccup shrugged. "You see I once had a Girlfriend and after I told her what I told you yesterday, she broke up and left." Jack looked shocked at Hiccup. "How heartless." Hiccup hugged Jack close. "I don't like the idea of being left anyway. You could say I'm a little afraid." Jack looked up at Hiccup. "You are afraid of being left alone?" Hiccup didn't answer. He just pressed a kiss on Jacks Forehead. Jack leaned into Hiccup embrace. It felt somehow strange now that he knew what happen but he didn't want Hiccup to feel advantaged. Jack would try to treat him like he did until now, was probably the best though. Sure, Jack needed some time to digest everything but he was confident that he… they could get through it.

Afterwards Hiccup drove Jack home and right afterward to school. It was Monday but they would see each other this evening anyway. Tonight was the first match between the Night Fury and the Guardians. "I don't even know for which team I shall cheer." Hiccup chuckled at Jacks words. "Why don't you just cheer for both?" Hiccup proposed. "Is that even possible?" Hiccup stopped the car in front of Jack School. "I don't know. I guess you have to figure it out tonight." Jack shrugged. "Maybe I shouldn't cheer at all." Hiccup leaned over to Jack and kissed his cheek. "You better cheer for me. I won't have any motivation if you don't." Jack rolled his eyes but smiled. "How romantic you are."

"Nightlight calm down! It's just a match." Jack said and looked at his brother. "Calm down? Before a match? Never!" Jack sighted. "You will get a heart attack!" Nightlight looked at his younger brother. "Shall I remember you, how you are acting before a performance?" "I uhm… no." Nightlight smiled pleased and Jack huffed. "You will do great out there. Like always. Just stop being so nervous. It makes me nervous too!" Nightlight raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sure. Anyway. Who will you support tonight?" Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Both?" Nightlight chuckled. "Yeah sure. Good luck trying." Nightlight skated off to his team and Jack could just shake his head but then he felt an arm around his waist. Of course it was Hiccup. "Nervous?" Jack asked but Hiccup just shrugged. "I'm never nervous." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Never. Of course." Hiccup smiled at pressed a kiss on Jacks hair. "Wish me luck." Hiccup said before he also got on the ice. "Good luck but you don't need it anyway!"

In the first period both teams got on each other like two male cats that defended their territory. It was rather a boxing match than an ice hockey match but that was normal. It was the first match between the two colleges and both want to win. No one managed to make a goal but in the second period the Night Fury scored. Of course the Guardians couldn't acquiesce that and scored at the beginning of the third period. That was when the real match started. A Draw couldn't be accepted but in the end the Guardians came out as winner.

Hiccup and his team were very disappointed but Hiccup felt already better as he saw Jack waiting by his car. "Are you alright? You got some pretty harsh checks out there." Jack asked a little worried. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Hiccup kissed Jack and opened afterwards his car. "Shall I drive you home?" Jack nodded. "I'd be glad to. Nightlight is already off with the boys. I guess they went to celebrate somewhere." Hiccup huffed and got into the car. "Hey next time you'll win." Jack said smiling while he got into the car. He leaned over and kissed Hiccups cheek. Hiccup smiled and looked at Jack. "What would I do without you?"


	7. Chapter 7

The week passed and of course both had a lot of training so they hadn't had the chance to meet up. Jack was lazily lying on the couch and watched TV. He has had a rough day. At first he had had Training afterwards he was helping Aster with his Easter eggs and then he had to babysit the neighbor's children. Jack had had no idea that children could really have that much energy reserves. Jack sighted. He hadn't seen Hiccup since Monday. Just as Hiccup could hear him, Jacks phone ringed.

"Hey Hic." Jack greeted. "Hic? Okay if you call me Hic I definitely call you Jackie." Jack chuckled. "Anyway. What are you doing?" "Just phoning with a really cute guy. You?" Jack smiled. "Not that much." Jack sighted. "Has been a rough day so I just lay here watching TV and wait for the Pizza-guy." Jack could almost hear how Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Pizza? And your Father isn't complaining?" "Nope. I'm alone tonight. Nightlight's out with some friends and Dad has one of his card games with some old friends." Just in that Moment the Doorbell rang. "Oh is probably my Pizza. Well it better is because I'm starving." He could hear Hiccup laugh on the other side. Jack got up and opened the door and was very surprised to see Hiccup. "I…what…how? What?" Hiccup chuckled. "Surprise and you are repeating yourself." Hiccup said and put his phone away. "I uhm… just didn't expect you to be here." Jack said and let Hiccup inside. "That's why this is called a surprise." Hiccup looked at Jack. "Wow you really are a nerd. You never told me about your glasses." Jack blushed slightly. "You see… I only wear them at home because I don't like them very much." Hiccup smiled. "Well I like them. They suit you." Jack smiled too. "Anyway. Want to eat?" The Ice Hockey player conjured a Pizza from behind his back.

A Pizza later they sat on the couch and played some videogames. "Wha- You just shot me!" Hiccup smirked. "Whoops." Jack just groaned. "We are in the same team in case you haven't got that!" Hiccup shrugged and Jack realized that the older one had done this on purpose. "That means revenge!" Hiccup just smiled but his smile soon faded. "Pfft, just try i- What the hell! I'm dead! What just happened?" Jack smiled and shrugged. "Whoops." Hiccup looked at Jack. "Just wait!" Hiccup leaned over Jack and started to tickle him. "Oh no, oh no… wait!" Jack laughed out loud. "I didn't know that you are so ticklish." Hiccup smirked. "Please, please stop!" Jack managed to say while he laughed. "Fine I stop but just because you pleaded." Jack looked offended at Hiccup. "You're mean." Hiccup chuckled. "Says the one who killed me." Before Jack even could complain Hiccup kissed him. "You are lucky that you're such a good kisser." Jack said before he got kissed again.

Hiccup laid on the couch and Jack on him. "Jack?" Jack looked up at Hiccup. "Hmm?" Hiccup looked also at Jack. "You told me that you love me and I just can't stop wondering why?" Jack chuckled. "Well, you see, you're the first in a long time who just sees me. Not the figure skater. Just me." Hiccup smiled. "I was expecting something like because I'm good looking." Jack rolled his eyes. "No really. That's one of the most reasons someone is together with me. But you're different and I like that." Hiccup added and looked at him. Jack smiled. "You're cute." Hiccup looked offended. "I'm not cute!" Jack just laughed.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when North returned. It took longer than he thought. It was all silent in the house. North stepped into the living room. There were some controllers and DVD's lying on the table. He would ask Jack tomorrow to put them away. North took his coat off and slipped out of his shoes. He walked as quietly as he could upstairs and took a look inside Jacks Bedroom. He was very surprised to see Hiccup in Jacks bed, with his arms clung around Jack, both lying on their side. They were still in their clothes and slept deeply. Jack hadn't told him that Hiccup would come over. Anyway he was now here but North didn't mind. North shut the door again and let them sleep.

When Hiccup woke up the next morning he was at first a little confused but then he remembered that he spent the night here with Jack. He looked down at Jack who sill slept deeply. Hiccup pressed a soft kiss on Jacks hair. He took a look around since he hadn't had time to do that yesterday. It was actually the first time he was inside Jacks Bedroom. There were a lot of goblets and medals standing or lying around. On Jacks desk laid a laptop and some books. Jacks room was rather small. The whole house was rather small but Hiccup didn't care. He didn't care if Jack was rich or poor. It didn't matter after all.

Hiccup heard a soft mutter and looked at Jack who turned on his back and looked at Hiccup. "Morning" He whispered and smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup bowed down and kissed Jack. "Mhh… I like waking up like that." Jack said and made Hiccup smile. "Me too." Then someone nocked on the door. "Boys? Are you up?" Jack sat up. "Yeah Dad." North opened the door. "Morning. I just came to say that I'm out now. Downstairs is some Breakfast in case you are hungry." Jack nodded. "Thanks Dad." North smiled and closed the door again. "Your Dad is really nice." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Yeah he is. So… are you hungry? 'cause I am."

Afterwards they lay in Jacks bed. Jack was slightly snoozing while Hiccup was playing with his white hair. They had taken a shower before and of course it had been impossible to take their hands off each other but that had made Hiccup thinking. He needed to know something. "Jack?" the addressed one looked slightly up. "Hmm?" Hiccup kissed Jacks forehead before he asked. "Who was your first?" Jack frowned a little. "Why do you want to know?" Hiccup just shrugged. "Just because." Jack huffed. "Fine I'll tell ya. It was my then skating partner." Hiccup couldn't remember to have seen Jack ever skating with a partner. "But… you don't have one." "That's because I don't do pair performing anymore." Now Hiccup was really curios. "What happened?" Jack sighted. "I got a pretty bad heartbreak back then and just was sick of it. So I decided to change the Trainer and do single performing." Jack looked at Hiccup who seemed not to be satisfied with this answer. Jack sighted again. "He had betted with his Friends how fast he gets me around."

"Fucking shit! Just tell me his name and I-" Jack hushed Hiccup with a kiss. "That was years ago Hiccup. It doesn't matter anymore. He changed School and since then I never saw him again." Hiccup huffed. "Fine. But no one deserves something like that." Jack smiled at him. "What about you? You told me that you had a Girlfriend once." Hiccup shrugged. "Like I said she broke up and left. What else is there to say? Expect that she was my last relationship before I met you." Jack rolled his eyes. "What about all those quickies? How your father named it." If Hiccup would have been drinking something he would have spat it out. "He told you?!" Jack nodded. "That you are probably the biggest Playboy walking around town." Hiccup huffed. "I kill him. I swear I kill him." Jack chuckled. "Come on. He just wanted me to know so I know who I get involved with. So, are you really such a big Playboy?" Hiccup wanted to say no but that would be a lie. "I am… probably. Or I was." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Which means?" Hiccup kissed Jack forehead. "I don't want someone else in bed than you." Jack leaned forward until their noses touched. "Is that so?" Hiccup smiled. "It is so." Jack smiled too and kissed him.

"How come that you don't have any prizes in a time period over three years?" Hiccup said and looked at his Boyfriend. "Hmm? Oh, I suffered a sickness and afterwards I needed to regain my strength and stamina but it's everything fine now. No aftermaths. Expect the white hair." Hiccup frowned. "You got white hair because of that sickness?" Jack shook his head. "No, because of the treatment." Hiccup frowned. How's that even possible? Jack sighted and smiled at him. "Don't make that face." Jack took Hiccups face between his hands and kissed him. "It's fine now so stop bothering about nothing." Hiccup slowly nodded. Jack was right. He shouldn't brood so often.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you Jack Frost?" Jack turned around and caught sight of a blond haired girl. She wore a Dragon College T-Shirt. Jack remembered her. She was also an ice hockey player. But what does she want here? In the Guardian College? "I am Jack Frost. Why do you ask?" She pulled out some books from her backpack and gave them to Jack. "I'm Astrid by the way. One of Hiccups friends. You see he's sick today and I usually bring him his Homework when he is but today we have some special Training and I don't have time. I thought since you tow are together I bring it to you so you can drop by and gave it to him." Jack nodded. "Sure. I'll do it." Astrid smiled at Jack. "Thanks!" She seems to be really nice.

"Ah, good evening Mister Haddock! I just bring some Homework for Hiccup." Jack greeted as Hiccups Father opened the door. "Good evening to you too Jack. Very well, he's in his room. I just have to leave now but you sure know where to go." Jack smiled and nodded. He went upstairs and knocked on Hiccups bedroom door before he went inside. "I swear if you bring me now Homework Astrid I'm gonna kill ya." Jack chuckled. "Do you want to kill me too?" Hiccup immediately sat up in his bed and looked surprised at Jack. "Jack! What the hell are you doing here?" Jack shrugged and walked towards Hiccup. "Astrid came to me after School and told me that she has some special Training today. So I'm the one who brings you the Homework." Hiccup leaned back into his pillow. "She probably has a date and uses the Training as excuse." Hiccup huffed. "But anyway. So I have the chance to see you." Jack smiled at him and sat down on the bed.

Hiccup didn't look that sick. He has no flushed cheeks so he has no fever. On his table just lay some painkillers and his prosthetic leg leaned against the same table but probably just because it was more comfortable to lie down without it. "You didn't tell me that you're sick. I hope nothing serious?" Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, nothing serious." Hiccup said but twitched. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you in pain?" Jack knew that this was a stupid question. It was too obvious. "I just have sometimes this stupid phantom limb pain. It's driving me crazy!" Hiccup huffed. Jack kissed Hiccups temple. "Is there something I can do for you?" Hiccup was thinking. "Since you already here, why don't you bear my company?" Hiccup slipped a little and patted on the now free space next to him. Jack smiled and kicked off his shoes and joined Hiccup.

It didn't take long for Jack landing underneath Hiccup and getting kissed. It was really enjoyable until Hiccup winced in pain. Jack looked worried at him. "Are you really alright?" Hiccup clenched his teeth. "Yeah." Hiccup winced again and Jack rolled his eyes. "You are clearly not alright." Jack sat up and pressed Hiccup head against his chest. At first Hiccup made a stand but then rested against Jack who ran a hand through his hair over and over again. Hiccup relaxed and soon the Pain was forgotten.

"I don't want you to see me like that." Hiccup whispered against Jack. "Why?" Jack stopped in his movement and looked at Hiccup. "'cause I don't want you to see me this weak… It's…" Hiccup stopped himself as he heard Jack laugh. "Hey!" Hiccup grabbed the next pillow and hit Jack with it. "Sorry, sorry!" Jack still snickered. "Stop laughing!" Hiccup demanded. "Okay, okay. I'm not laughing anymore. It's just somehow funny how you think you always have to be strong and untouchable." Hiccup looked confused at Jack. "What I try to say is this isn't the way a relationship should work. I mean it's okay to show pain and weakness in front of each other." Hiccup was unsure what to say now so he just snuggled up to Jack.

Hiccup must have fallen asleep because when he woke up again it was already dark outside. He still lay on Jack who was fast asleep. Hiccup looked on the clock. It was nearly 9 pm. "Jack?" Jack murmured and slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm?" Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack softly. "It's nearly nine." Jack nodded and closed his eyes once again before he opened them wide. "What?!" Hiccup snickered. "Oh my! You should see your face right now!" Jack pouted. "You're mean!" Jack got up and picked his bag up. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said and looked at Hiccup. "All right but I probably go to school again tomorrow." Jack leaned over Hiccup and kissed him. "I'll do it anyway." Jack smiled. "I just have a better idea. I'll pick you up after school." Jack looked at Hiccup unsure. "Well you see I have an appointment later tomorrow so… I won't be at school then." Hiccup looked suspicious at Jack. "Then just tell me where and I'll be there." But Jack denied it. "Don't worry. Dad picks me up anyway but I really, really need to go now!" Jack kissed Hiccup once again before he rushed home.

Hiccup couldn't concentrate on the following day. Jacks behavior yesterday had really been suspicious. Was it possible that Jack was betraying him? Wait! Stop! Not in thousand years. Not Jack. But still. Something was strange. Anyway. Since Hiccup still wasn't able to play ice hockey he decided to follow Jack. Sure it was wrong but he needed, wanted to know what was going on but Hiccup didn't bargain with the suddenly appearing car from behind him.

Jack waited on the reception of the Hospital. Those checkups were really annoying. Luckily they were only three times a year. Just when Jack wanted to leave the Hospital he ran into Hiccups Father. He somehow seemed to be a little out of it. "Mister Haddock? Is everything alright?" Stoick turned around and saw Jack. "Jack! Good that you're here. Hiccup got in a car accident." Jack nearly let his bag fall. "What?! How is he?" Stoick shook his head. "I don't know but it doesn't seem to be that bad because he isn't on the emergency admission." Jack breathed out. "Then it can't be that bad."

A little later they both were with Hiccup. He had been lucky and just got a few bruises. Stoick was outside and discussed some things with the doctor. "Jesus Hiccup, I nearly had a heart attack!" Hiccup smiled embarrassed at Jack. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or Dad that bad." Jack punched Hiccup in the shoulder. "Don't you dare to do this ever again!" Hiccup rubbed his shoulder. "Okay, okay I promise!" Jack sighted. Hiccup looked at Jack. "How did you even know that fast that I'm here? I just called Dad." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Well… I was already here…" Hiccup grabbed Jacks shoulders. "What do you mean? Has something happened to you?" Jack smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm fine. It just had a checkup." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Checkup on what?" Jack bit his bottom lip. "They checked my… blood-forming organs." Hiccup frowned. "Wait, wait, wait. Why should they checkup on your blood-forming organs? Unless… You have leukemia." Hiccup looked shocked at Jack. Before Hiccup could continue Jack spoke up. "I told you that I once suffered a sickness and yes it had been leukemia back then but I'm now completely fine. Don't worry about that. They just check from time to time to make sure that it didn't start all over again."

Hiccup seemed to be angry. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Jack looked down. "I just… It's just that it's over. The cancer is gone and I'm fine now. It had happened in the past so I just thought that I don't need to tell because it was years ago." Hiccup took a deep breath the calm himself. "Okay. Good. I know now and that's good." Hiccup took another deep breath before he looked again at Jack. "And your hair is white because of the therapy." Jack nodded. "It's possible that your hair color changes after a Chemotherapy. The girl who I shared the room with had blond hair. Afterwards her hair was brown. I had brown hair and now I have white hair but I don't mind. It somehow suits me." Jack chuckled and Hiccup smiled. "That is probably right but promise me something." Jack looked curious at Hiccup. "Don't ever again keep something that important from me alright?" Jack sighted. "Fine. I promise." Hiccup smiled pleased at him and pressed a kiss on Jacks cheek.

They talked a little while longer until North showed up. Jack and Hiccup said their good byes before Jack left. Hiccup was allowed to leave the Hospital on the following day. Hiccup still felt the urge to speak more with Jack about his leukemia so he phoned Jack in the evening. Jack was speaking over loudspeaker because he was doing some homework on the same time. "Was it acute or chronic?" Jack sighted. This was now like the 10th question Hiccup asked. "Acute. Jesus, can't we just leave it be?" Hiccup stayed silent for a few seconds. "Got that and no, we can't leave it just be. I want to know." Jack groaned. "Please. I don't really like talking about it." Hiccup sighted. "You just could have said that before. I wouldn't have asked." Jack banged his head on his table. "But I told you right from the beginning that I don't want to talk about it!" Hiccup sighted. "Okay, okay then I just scroll through Wikipedia but one last question." Jack sighted. "I listen?" "You told me that the white hair was an adverse effect. Did you get any others?" Jack was thinking. "Well, expect the depression and that I felt sick like never before… no. I had been lucky in this." Jack put his papers in his bag. Afterwards he threw himself on the bed and sighted. "Finally done…" Hiccup smiled. "Is my little Jackie tired?" Jack groaned. "Stop calling me Jackie and I'm not little." Hiccup chuckled. "But your mine and you are smaller than me." Surprisingly he heard no arguments. "Jack?" That was when Hiccup heard soft snores. "Well then sleep well." Hiccup said with a smile before he hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Hiccup? Do you have already plans for the weekend?" Jack suddenly asked. He and Hiccup were phoning together. It somehow became a little rite that they phoned together before they went to bed. "Uh… no I'm free? Why do you ask?" Jack bit his lip. "You see I have my first Competition in this term and I just wanted to ask if you want to come? You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I would be happy if you'd come but if you don't want to it's alright too-" Hiccup interrupted Jack. "Jack you're babbling and I would love to come." "Sorry about that. The Competition is still a few days away but I'm already nervous." Jack sighted deeply. "I'm sure you will do great. You have done so many extra training with Mister Black, that I'm sure that you will be just fine." Jack smiled. "Thank you."

Hiccup wanted to pick Jack up after his Training. The Competition was tomorrow so he wanted to calm Jack a little down with a nice evening together. Mister Black stood silently at the edge of the rink and watched Jack doing the last run of his program. "Good evening." Hiccup said as he walked up to him. Mister Black turned around. "Good Evening. I guess you are Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded and joined Mister Black. Together they watched Jack. "He's good no?" Hiccup turned towards Mister Black. "I don't really know. I'm not in this Sport but it looks amazing." He answered and Mister Black nodded. "Jack has big potential. I'm sure he will come a long way." Hiccup looked at Mister Black. "Mind if I ask you something? I just saw that most of the time you are complaining about him and now you just say so nice things about him to me." Mister Black smiled. "Jack may have a big potential but I can't train him with nice words. He won't do better if I always praise him. He needs a strict hand guiding him. As more as I complain as harder he will try and only in that way he will get better. To be honest, there's nearly nothing left I can teach him."

Hiccup looked at Jack who was coming towards them. "Do it tomorrow twice as good and you may win." Mister Black said. "I'll see you tomorrow and remember-" "I'll be there two hours before the competition. I know, I know." Jack interrupted his Trainer. Mister Black looked once again at Jack before he left. "He sure is a special guy." Hiccup said and smiled at Jack. Jack shrugged. "I know but he's also as good. To be honest I think I would be lost without him." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Hey, do I have now a competitor?" Jack snickered. "Well if those lips don't get kissed soon it may be." Hiccup smiled and leaned towards Jack and kissed him. "I won't let this happen."

Once Jack changed they were on their way to Hiccup. Jack placed his bag and Hiccup looked at Jack. "Want to take a shower?" Jack turned towards Hiccup. "Do you mean all alone or together?" Hiccup placed his hands on Jacks butt. "Well, what would you prefer?" Jack smiled. "I don't know… Would be very lonely all alone…" Hiccup smirked. "We don't want that right?"

A little later they lay lazily on Hiccups bed. Jack had slightly dozen off while Hiccup was still up wand watching TV. Well maybe he shouldn't have because he was slowly getting hard. He turned the TV off in the hope that it would go away but he was wrong. He couldn't get up without waking Jack and he really didn't want to wake Jack up. He sighted deeply. "Something wrong?" Hiccup looked wide eyed at Jack. "Jack! Oh my I didn't want to wake you." Jack shrugged. "It's alright." He wanted to snuggle up to Hiccup once again but frowned. "Do you-" Hiccup just silently nodded. "I'll just go to the Bathroom and-" Jack shook his head. "I have a better idea."

Hiccup was unsure. Jack sat between Hiccups legs and could see that. "You trust me right?" Hiccup nodded. "And you know that I would never hurt you." Again a nod. "Let us just try it out okay? You can always say stop." Jack wanted to start his work but Hiccup interrupted. "W-wait." Jack looked up at him. "Would you-… could you-" Jack followed Hiccups glimpse to his hands. "I can."

Actually Hiccup enjoyed it. He was very surprised. Hiccup bit down on his lower lip while Jack was satisfying him. Everything was fine until he closed his eyes. He knew clearly that it was Jack but once Hiccup had closed his eyes it suddenly felt like it was HIM again. "Stop!" and like Jack promised he let go of him. Jack looked up at Hiccup. "I just- wait here." Hiccup said and then he stood up and disappeared into the Bathroom.

Hiccup wanted to join Jack once again but stopped himself as he heard Jack laugh. Why was Jack laughing? Hiccup opened the door. Jack was still sitting on the ground and was fondling a black cat. He looked up and saw Hiccup. "I think this little thing here is the cat that is so rarely at home right?" Hiccup smiled and sat down next to Jack. "Yeah that's right. His name's Toothless." Once Hiccup sat Toothless let Jack down and made himself comfortable on Hiccups lab. "Hey now I'm the one who has a new competitor." Hiccup chuckled. "Aww come here Jackie." Hiccup laid an arm around Jacks hips and pulled Jack towards him. Hiccup pressed a kiss on Jacks hair.

In the Morning Jack woke up all alone in Hiccups bed. Jack scanned the room and turned then from his side on his back. He rubbed his eyes and starred at the ceilings. Suddenly Hiccups head appeared in front of Jack. "Yieks! Hiccup! Don't scare me like that!" Hiccup laughed. "I'm sorry Jack!" he still laughed and sat down on the bed. "Ready for your big day?" Jack sighted. "No." Hiccup bowed down and kissed Jacks forehead. "I'm sure you will do wonderful." Jack smiled and looked at Hiccup. "Thank you."

"Hiccup you really don't need to do that. I can take the bus like-" Hiccup shushed Jack. "No. I'll drive you there. I don't mind. Really." Jack sighted. "Is it really okay for you?" Hiccup smiled. "Yes." Jack sighted again and got into Hiccups car. Hiccup smiled pleased and moved off. "It is a long way you know?" Jack said. "I know that Jack. Your Dad told me where to take you." Jack looked surprised at Hiccup. "When did Dad tell you that?" Hiccup chuckled. "I Phoned him this morning while you were still asleep." Jack smiled and looked out of the window. "You know my Dad must really like you… or trust you." Hiccup gave Jack a short look. "Why?" Jack sighted a little. "You know, Dad never liked to leave me in the hands of someone else unless it was someone he really trusted. So you should really feel honored." Jack snickered and Hiccup smiled.

They reached the venue after an hour drive. At the beginning they had talked. Afterwards Hiccup concentrated on the street while Jack listened to the songs he would do his programs today. If Hiccup got it right there will be two parts. At first the short program and then the second part was the free skating. They would be scored by 12 jurors but only 9 assessments would have influence in the end result. Those 9 will be picked randomly by a Computer. Wow, this was much more complicated than the scoring in Ice Hockey.

Hiccup could see that Jack was truly nervous. "Calm down Jack. You'll be fine." He smiled encouraging at him. Jack huffed. "I hope so…" Hiccup wanted to say something but he was interrupted. "Jack!" Jack looked up and smiled. "Remy!" Hiccup looked confused at the other male. He had blue-grey hair and something reminded Hiccup of a rat. Not in a bad way though. "Remy, this is Hiccup. Hiccup this is Remy and old Friend of mine." They shook each other's hand. "Ah, nice to finally meet Jacks Boyfriend." Remy said. He had a French accent. Jack smiled. "Well then I still have much to discuss with the Trainer so… I'll see you later!"

"From where do you know him?" Hiccup asked once Remy was gone. "We met a few years ago at a competition." Jack explained. "And who else will I meet?" Jack chuckled. "Probably Guy. He should show up here too. I met him also at a competition and in fact I only see those two at competitions. They just live too far away." Jack sighted at the end. "Anyway. I need to meet with Mister Black. Want to come too?" Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Well… you look sparkling." Hiccup said with a chuckle. Jack huffed. "This isn't that sparkling! You'll see that others will sparkle a lot more than me!" Hiccup smiled. He looked once again at Jacks costume. "I doubt that." He said afterwards. Jack looked at Hiccup. "It'll look better once I wear it." Hiccup smirked. "I can't wait to see that." Jack shook his head a little. "You're making fun of me aren't you?" Hiccup held back a laugh. "No." Jack gasped. "You _are_ making fun of me!" Jack hit Hiccup with his costume in the stomach. Of course it didn't hurt. "How sweet!" Jack looked threatening at Hiccup. "Don't make me angry Mister!" Hiccup laid an arm around Jacks hips. "What would be the consequence?" Jack searched for words. Hiccup smirked. "I thought that." He said and connected their lips.

"Oh my! I didn't want to interrupt!" Jack and Hiccup both looked at the person who had entered the changing room. "Guy!" Jack smiled and greeted the other male with a hug. "Hiccup this is Guy, Guy my Boyfriend Hiccup." Jack introduced with a smile. "Not now! I need to tell you something! Something important!" Jack frowned and looked at Guy. "HE's here!" Jack was still confused. "You know… 'Prince charming'!" Hiccup didn't understand anything but Jack was shocked. "Who's that?" Hiccup finally asked and laid his hands on Jacks shoulders. "Who's that?" he asked again. Jack sighted deeply. "My old… Skate Partner I told you about…" Jack could feel how Hiccups grip got tighter and as HE entered the changing room Jack wasn't fast enough to hold Hiccup back.


End file.
